Juvia's Mission
by BrigitteoO
Summary: When Juvia's mission didn't go as planned it made Gray worried. Now they are closer, but Juvia is afraid she might get over him some day. She is determined to make Gray fall in love with her before that time comes. But Gray just cant show his feelings. Please read my first FanFic! GRUVIA
1. Chapter 1

**Helloo! This is my first Fanfic so I am very nervous what you think. Please by nice and Review O:) It took me very long to write this. :( I am extreemly sorry for bad grammer or for using wrong words. I have dyslexia and English is not my first language. So this was very hard for me O:) I hope you like my story!**

Juvia lay down her head on the table. "Something wrong?", Gajeel asks.

Juvia looked up: "Juvia lost her butterfly clip. Juvia had looked through all her stuff twice and even walked through Magnolia to look for it. But she still couldn't find it!"

Gajeel growled. He seemed bored: "Just buy a new one."

"But Juvia liked this one!", says Juvia with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Juvia. You will probably find it soon." Lily smiled an Juvia smiled at him. "I'm going on a mission today. Do you want to come with Juvia?"

"We cant." Gajeel said. "We promised Bookworm to help her with something."

Juvia looked sad. "Then Juvia will go alone." She walks at the board and looks at the missions. _Needed: someone who can find a wedding ring. Good pay._ Juvia feels sad. She can't find her own butterfly clip. Even though she wanted to help the couple in love to search for their wedding ring. _Needed: someone to transport a special book. High pay._

'This one seems alright!', Juvia thought. It will be an overnight missions but she will be back tomorrow afternoon! That way she could see Gray-sama as he got back from his mission! This one is perfect!

"Mira-san! Juvia is going on this mission!" ,as she waved with the request paper. "Ok! Be back in time. Master is going to announce the new S-class candidates in 3 days!" Mirajane said and waved her goodbye as Juvia walked out of the guild.

* * *

(about 2 hours later)

"My rent!" Lucy cried. "I have to leave my apartment if I be late this month!" Erza looked at her and raised a brow. Natsu smiled and hit an arm around her. "We have just enough for your rent left!" Lucy looked confused. "But what about your part!"

"We went on this mission for your rent anyways." Gray said and Erza nodded and said: "It's not your fold Gray and Natsu destroyed that guys mansion." "You destroyed most off it!", said Lucy, scaring herself thinking about it. "Aye!" said Happy cheerful flying by.

Gray looked at the ground. How is he going to pay his own rent! His feet touched something shiny. He picked it from the ground. 'Wasn't this Juvia's?' he thought. He looked at the butterfly clip. Yes, he was sure it was Juvia's. He put it in his pocket as he walked through the guilds door.

"We are back!", Natsu screamed happily looking at his Nakama. Gray looked around but couldn't see Juvia. 'I will give it to her tomorrow.' He grinned.

* * *

(The next day)

Gray sit on the table with Lucy, Wendy, Levy and Gajeel. "How did the mission went yesterday?" Wendy ask. Lucy slammed her head on the table. Gray looked away. Wendy become nervous: "Not good?". Gajeel started laughing.

Lisanna screams pointing at the door. Lucy looked up. All of Fairy Tail looked frightened. Lamia Scale is at the door opening. Yuka, Toby and Shelia were silent and making place for Lyon to walk. Lucy started crying. Gray was shocked.

Lyon had a women in his arms. She was very pale and didn't move. Her blue hair was dirty with dried blood.

Erza stood up and screamed: "Take her to the infirmity!" Gray woke up from his shock. "Juvia." Lyon already started moving in to the guild hall. Gray rushed to them and took Juvia from him. He rushed to the infirmity and placed her in a bed. "She is alright now." Shelia said: "I already healed her wounds, she is just very tired so she won't wake up in a while." Gray looked up and said: "Thank you." Shelia left the room.

Gray looked at Juvia. She looked paler than normal. She had several bruising. But it didn't seem to be very serious. Her arms were holding a book. Gray couldn't read the title so he wanted to take the book from her. But she wouldn't let him. Her arms were so tight around the book it looked like it was glued. Gray raised a brow. 'What's with this book?'. He looked at Juvia one last time and left the infirmity. 'Wake up soon, Juvia.' He thought.

"What happened?", Erza said. Everyone had his eyes on Lyon. He stares at the ground. He took a deep breath and says: "We found her being attacked by a big group of mages. Around 11 or 12 people. They were screaming that she should hand over the book. But she refused. One of the guys hit her with lightning and she fell to the ground. We ran to her and I instantly froze them. Shelia healed Juvia and we came to Fairy Tail."

"Thank you." Master said walking too Lyon: "Did you see who they were?". Lyon shook his head. "No." Master stood before him: "Where is the book now?" "Juvia still has it." Lyon looked up. "She wouldn't let it go. I think she is still wants to complete her mission."

* * *

(Juvia's flashback)

"Hello Sir-san, Juvia is here from Fairy Tail to transport your book." Juvia said while knocking on the mansion door. The door opened and a man stood before her. He smiled at her. "Hello Juvia from Fairy Tail. Please come in."

Juvia thought he looked small. His dark brown hair was curly and was a bit messy. They walked through the hall and he opened a big door. Juvia walked in to a fancy living room with in the centre a small table with 3 big couches around it. The rest of the room was full of flowers and huge plants. Juvia thought it looked pretty. "Please sit down", the man said as he sat down himself. Juvia walks to one of the couches and sits down. The man smiles at her: "Would you like some tea Juvia?".

"Yes please, Sir-san." Juvia said. The man laughed and poured some tea for Juvia: "My name is Sylvain". Juvia took her tea: "Thank you, Sylvain-san".

As they quietly drink their tea, Sylvain picked up a book. "This is the book I want you to transport." Juvia nodded and took another sip from her tea: "Where should Juvia bring the book to?" The man put down his tea and lay is hands on his knees. He looked very sad at Juvia.

"Did you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything for that person? While you now that it was one-sided love and she would never love you back. But still you will hope that one day she will see you standing there and she would realise that you are hers." On the face of the man fell a tear. Juvia suddenly felt sad: "Juvia knows." The man looked up at her with teary eyes: "This book I wrote for my loved one. She loves reading so I wrote all kinds of stories and put it in this book. Some are Fiction and some are real. Stories of what she means to me and stories about my travels and adventures. And secrets. Ancient spells so she can protect herself against strong enemies." Juvia looked better at the man crying before her. He seemed very tired. He wasn't old. Juvia thinks he is about 25 years old. But he was very sad. Juvia wished a better life for the nice man. A life with the one he loved.

Sylvain looked up at Juvia and wiped his tears away: "You know, she is married now. This is my goodbye present." Juvia was shocked. He gives up? He gives up the one he loved most? The person he would give his life to? Sylvain smiled a little: "She is going to have a baby soon. She will have a happy life. And for her to be truly happy I will leave her." He handed the book and a little paper to Juvia. "She lives in your town of Magnolia. Be safe. There are a few thieves that want this book for its secret spells."

Juvia looked at the little piece of paper. There was an address written on. The book had a strange title: For Aylin.

(End of flashback)

* * *

Natsu and Happy walked through the guild door. "Hello Everyone!" "Aye!".

Natsu stood at the door. A hushed guild looked at him. Natsu looked surprised. "Did I miss something?" Lucy walked up to him and said, "Juvia has just brought in unconscious". Natsu pricked up his ears. "Then why does she talk?"

Juvia looked around her. This was the infirmity of Fairy Tail. That was a good thing. Now was she closer to Aylin so she could give her the book! She didn't know what happened before and how she came here. But she still wanted to help Sylvain! Even now he already paid her before even succeeded the mission. 650 000 jewels wasn't nothing. "Juvia will complete this mission successfully!"

She stepped out of the bed and fixed her clothes. She walked to the mirror and fixed her hair a little. She cleaned her hair with her water magic so no blood was seen. She couldn't say she looked great because there were still bruises. But it was good enough to go outside. "Juvia will go and bring this book to Aylin!"

She opened the door and smiled as she saw Gray. "Hello Gray-sama! You came back from your mission early! Juvia is so happy to see you!". Lyon jumped between them: "Juvia-chan! Are you feeling alright? I find you in de woods unconscious! I was so worried Juvia-chan!" Lyon almost cried. Juvia was shocked: "Juvia is fine Lyon-sama. Juvia is sorry she made you worried. But she must go now. She must bring this book to someone."

Gray stopped her. "No. You're already once attacked today. I do not want it happening again." Juvia was happy. Gray carried about her! It was now only time that they will get married and have babies! No. Juvia shacked her head. "No. Juvia must finish this mission. You don't have to worry. Juvia will not even leave Magnolia."

"Then I will go with you!", Gray said while grapping her hand and walking out of the guild. Juvia's cheeks became red. But she smiled as the leave the guild. Leaving a surprised Lyon behind.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. :3 Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you all for reviewing and following my story! Means alot to me! You will probably know by now, I have dyslexia and English is not my first language. There will be wrong words and bad grammar. So sorry for that! I don't write disclaimers. Of course I don't own Fairy Tail. That's why this site is called FanFiction right? I hope you will like my story! Please Review!**

* * *

Juvia's cheeks were as red as a tomato. Gray-sama was still holding her hand! Maybe he loved her after all! Gray-sama actually cared about her! She thought she was going to faint. Juvia together with Gray-sama. Living together, having children together… KYA!

She was so red Gray thought she was sick: "Are you ok Juvia?". Juvia shocked. "Yes Gray-sama! Juvia is feeling great!" Gray looked surprised, Juvia looked even more red then she did before. "Gray-sama! Your clothes!" Gray looked down. How did he stripped while they were holding hands? Wait?! They still holding hands? They were still holding hands! Gray took a deep breath. 'Be cool' He thought. Gray looked at Juvia. The red on her cheeks were mostly gone. It was now more a shade of pink. He thought it looked cute.

Juvia noticed he was looking at her for a while now. She was happy and gave him a huge smile.

'There is that smile again.', Gray thought; 'She is the most beautiful when she smiles. What am I thinking?! Beautiful? Juvia?! Wait… I am still holding hands with her. Maybe I do… NO!' Gray looked at Juvia again: "You can let go now." Her cheeks were pink. She looked at him carefully and said soft: "Juvia doesn't want to."

Gray shocked. She didn't want to let go? Well… actually I don't want her to let go either. Her hands are so soft. But… NO! She has to let go! She smiled at him again. He gritted his teeth. He had to make an excuse. "But I need to find my shirt"

She smiled at him. Gray-sama was so sweet at her. She let go of his hand. Gray walked a few meters back and grabbed his shirt from the ground. When his shirt was back on again, he asked Juvia were they needed to go to finish this mission.

"Just outside of Magnolia. It's not far. Maybe 5 minutes away." Juvia said. Gray nodded. After a few steps Juvia stopped. "Gray-sama needs his part of the reward as well!". Gray looked surprised: "Why this is your mission?" "But Gray-sama is helping Juvia finishing, so you need your share too!" Gray shacked his head: "No, this is your mission and I am just here in case you are being attack again." Juvia looked worried at him: "But Juvia heart Gray-sama saying that you were short on his rent this month."

"I still have a weak to pay, so I will go on a other mission. I won't accept any money from you." Juvia looked away. Maybe this was his pride as a man. "Juvia would love to go with Gray-sama on that mission." He smiled: "Ok. Let finish this one first."

* * *

Juvia and Gray walked out of Magnolia. There was a little farm on the side of the road. It was located just between Magnolia and the forest. Before the house were bushes with roses and on the grass around it where 3 cows. "This should be the house of Aylin.", Juvia said. Gray nodded.

The walked to the door and Juvia rang the doorbell. "Coming!" They heart inside. A young women opened the door. "Hello! Can I help you?" She played a little with a lock of her dark red hair.

"Hello, my name in Juvia. This is Gray-sama. Juvia is here to give you a present. Can Juvia come in?" Juvia said to Aylin.

Aylin hold her hand to her little pregnant belly. She looked a bit scared: "Are you going to rob me?"

"No no! Juvia is from Fairy Tail! She is send here by Sylvain-san!" She said quickly. Aylin looked relieved: "Come in than, Sylvain would never hurt me." She opened the door completely so Juvia and Gray could walk in.

"Please sit down.", Aylin said while pointing at the dining table. Gray and Juvia sat down on a chair. "I am sorry, I am a bit careful these days. My husband is out of town and some people tried to attack us last week. Can I pour you some tea?"

"Yes please", Juvia said but Gray shacked his head. He didn't like the warm beverage. Aylin looked at him while pouring in the tea for Juvia: "I can get you something cold if you like. You are an Ice Mage right? I saw you on the fantasia parade years ago."

"Yes I am, Just some water please." Gray was a bit bored. He could not go inside. He did not like to bother people. Aylin put some water in front of him. And sit down on the chair opposite them. "Please tell me, what is your business with me."

"Juvia is here to give you a goodbye present from Sylvian-san." Juvia said while handing her the book, "He wrote this book specially for you. But it is dangerous so Juvia decided with Sylvain-san that when you are done reading, Juvia will destroy the book."

* * *

"Sylvain-san" Juvia said, "This book seems very dangerous." Sylvain nodded: "Yes, but I still want her to read it" Juvia became worried. The book was dangerous. Aylin could not keep the book in her library. Because people will find out eventually that the book was there.

"Aylin will be in danger if she will keep the book." Juvia said. Sylvain nodded again and said: "But that is why I put a few strong spells in there!"

Juvia shacked her head. "Pregnant women shouldn't use magic because it could damage or hurt their unborn baby. She would never use it even to protect herself. Juvia understands." Sylvain hang is head between his legs. "Than what should I do? I want her to give it to her, but if I do she will be in danger!"

"Juvia will give her the book. She will complete this mission. But after she finished reading your book. Juvia will destroy the book. For the safety of the both of you."

Sylvain's smile was full of hope. "Thank you Juvia!"

* * *

"You will destroy the gift Sylvain gave me?" Aylin looked surprised and a bit scared. Juvia nodded. Gray rolled his eyes: "It is probably the reason why you were attacked lasted week. So it will be for the best."

Juvia smiled at him. Gray-sama agreed with Juvia! we fit together! Gray-sama want to marry Juvia! She was in heaven.

Aylin looked sad. She walked to another room. When she came back she had a Gale-Force Reading Glasses in hair hand. "I will read it as fast as I can then."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :D I don't know why I wrote this already. I'm very busy with school and exams and I had promised myself that I would make schoolwork first. But then I could not concentrate and I went write the new chapter anyways. I am extreemly sorry for bad grammer or for using wrong words. I have dyslexia and English is not my first language. **

**You will make me very happy if you review!**

* * *

Lyon was sobbing on a table in the Fairy Tail guild. "No! Juvia is gone for so long! What did that bastard Gray did to her! Juvia-chan! Come back!"

His guild mates Toby and Yuka walked away slowly. Shelia looked irritated: "Let's just go Lyon! We still have a mission to finish!"

Mirajane overheard them and walked to them: "Fairy Tail doors are always open, but wouldn't your master be angry if she heard you forgo on a mission?" Mirajane smiled and Lyon shocked. "Fine then. Let's finish the mission first. But after that, I will return to my Juvia-chan!" And Lamia Scale left.

"Cana! How will it go with Gray and Juvia?" Mirajane asked while walking to Cana. Cana put down her Barrel and lay down 3 cards. She shacked her head. "Bad."

* * *

Juvia watched as Aylin read the pages. Without the glasses it should cost her a day to read it. Now she should be done in about half an hour. Aylin's tears rolled down on her cheeks. This was what Sylvain was doing all these years. This isn't why she had gotten over him. This is the love he felt. Aylin felt like dying. "Why did he do this? Why did he put himself in so much trouble?! He didn't need to do this. He could just stayed with me years ago and none of this would had happen!" Aylin's eyes were red of crying when she closed the book.

"What happened?" Juvia asked soft.

Aylin looked up at Juvia. "I will tell you, because you brought me this special gift." She dried her tears and took a deep breath.

She opened her mound and begin to talk: "When Sylvain and I were younger I loved him with all my heart. But he never showed any interest in me. It was the hardest time of my life. He was always away from me. I am a mage but I never wanted to be one. I just wanted to have a happy life. So I never joined a guild. Sylvain did and before I knew it he was even more away from me. He was always on a mission. We  
didn't see each other for a year. I had gotten over him and find a new man in my life. By the time that man was my boyfriend Sylvain returned. He asked me out on a date and I went with him. Only to tell him he was too late." Aylin put her hand on the book and continued: "That night Sylvain was going to ask me to marry him. But he withdraw when he heard about my boyfriend."

A tear fall down from Aylin's left eye. "I know I can't keep asking myself what if. But I will always keep loving Sylvain. But I am with my husband now. I love him with all my heart. Maybe I am glad that he didn't asked me back then. I love my life here."

Aylin smiled while looking at the book. "Thank you Sylvain." Aylin looked at Juvia. "You may destroy the book now." Juvia nodded and took the book.

* * *

"Juvia? Are you oke?", Gray asked while looking at Juvia. They were walking back to the guild. Juvia nodded. Gray raised a brow "Are you sure? You were still attacking the book while it was already sliced in to dust." Juvia's cheeks turns red.

"Juvia was just a little upset because of the way things works out for Sylvain and Aylin. She thinks this isn't the way it supposed to be.", Juvia said while looking at the ground. She couldn't help but thinking. What if this was her? Will she get over Gray-sama?

Gray was also frustrated because of Aylins story. He didn't understand a thing of the situation. Just be together with the person you like best right? Love is so stupid.

"let's go on a mission when we are back at the guild ok? A short one. Tomorrow master is going to announce the new S-class candidates. It's still early enough to go on a small one nearby." Gray said while looking the other way. Juvia smiled at him and he could help his eyes as the focus on her. "Yes Gray-sama!"

As they walked in to the guild everybody immediately focused on Juvia. Juvia noticed the worries and said: "Juvia is sorry she made you all worry. She is fine now. Juvia completed her mission successfully!" The guild looked relived and went doing what they were already doing.

"Do you need anything before we go?" Gray asked. Juvia nodded: "Juvia is going to change clothes. It won't take long."

"That's ok. I am going to pick a mission. She you in a bit." Gray said and walked to the request board. Juvia runs out the guild to change her clothes.

Gray picks a mission and walked to Mirajane behind the bar. "Juvia and I are going to take this mission. We'll be back before dark." "Ok! Have fun!", Mirajane said. Gray walked out of the guild. Mirajane looks around and runs at Cana.

"Cana! They seemed fine! Gray is even taking her on another mission!" Cana looked surprised and again laid down 3 cards. Cana shakes her head. "Nope, still bad." Mirajane looked confused. "But they seems so well."

* * *

"Are you ready Juvia?" Gray said. Juvia nodded. She changed her clothes as fast as she could. She was wearing a blue polka dot dress with a white summer hat. Gray blushed. She looked beautiful. They walked in to the forest.

Juvia was a bit embarrassed. She wasn't used to wearing something like that. She was only wearing it because she was together with her Gray-sama. She just needed his attention. Because today she decided to speed thing up a bit. She will do everything she can to make Gray fall in love with her before they will end up like Sylvain and Aylin.

"Juvia?" Gray looked at her while blushing a bit. Juvia's heart couldn't take it. She thought she was going to faint. Gray's hand reaches out to his pocket and take something small.

This is it! Juvia thought. Gray-sama is asking him to marry him. She thought her cheeks were going to explode. "I found this yesterday. It is yours right?" He said while looking the other way.

Juvia's eyes widen. In Gray's hand was a small shiny butterfly clip. It was her butterfly clip! Juvia couldn't help herself.

"Juvia lost that one! Thank you so much Gray-sama!" Juvia said while hugging him.

Gray couldn't help but smile at bit. She felt warm and soft. 'Be cool' he thought. 'It's not like you love her or something' Gray looked down on a very happy Juvia.

His heart beaded fast. He felt hot. He wasn't used to feeling like this. His stomach felt light. This couldn't be right? Gray eyes widen. This shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't feel like this. His mind was spinning; 'Love… I love Juvia.'

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I am going to try to put more adventure in it. Like real fights and stuff. **

**Next chapter will be finished this weekend. **

**Please review! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! A bit of a fast update again. But I had finished my homework and then I got 2 followers right after eachother. So I was extremely happy! And I was like: "who cares about sleeping. I am already going to write a part of my new chapter." But my fingers just kept on writing. And it almost midnight now.. so Goodnight! I hope you will enjoy my new Chapter. I promesed more adventure, but drama came out. But next chapter will be adventure! I promise! **

**I am extremely sorry for bad grammer of using wrong words. I have dyslexia and English is not my first language.**

**I hope you will enjoy my new chapter. Please review! :3**

* * *

Juvia didn't want to stop hugging her Gray-sama. But she has to. They had to finish this mission in time and she had brought Gray a bento. And maybe he didn't like Juvia hugging him. She didn't want to push him too far. She let him go. "Let's finish the mission quickly Gray-sama!"

Gray was as red as a tomato. The words couldn't leave his head 'I love Juvia.' As he walked with her to their destination he focused on so many things. His mind was working overtime. Questions were shooting in his head. Since when did I loved her? Why did he loved her? Why me?

He looked at her. She was walking so elegant. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes where shining. Her hair waving in the wind. He knew all the answers. Since we met, she was perfect and because I were lucky. He felt nothing but happiness. He loves Juvia.

Should I tell her? He keeps thinking. What if she don't love me? Wait… She loves me right? Why else would she name an attack after me. How was it called? Wings of Gray-sama love? Something like that. That means she loves me to right?! Oi oi, I am being as dumb as Natsu right now. I should just tell her.

"Juvia…" He began and stood still. She stood still and turned to him. "What is it Gray-sama?" Her lips looked so sweet. He wanted to touch them. Their eyes met. He was coming closer to her.

He pulled back. His stomach just made the most awkward sound ever. Juvia giggled. Gray's face was completely red again. "Juvia had packed a bento for Gray-sama. We could have a picnic if you want."

"Thank you Juvia, you are so sweet" Gray said. And Juvia thought she was going to faint. He called her sweet! This was going all so fast. Just a second ago she thought he was going to kiss her. She was so happy! Gray sat down on the grass. She was taking the bento out of her bag.

* * *

"Juvia-chan I have come back for you!", Lyon walked in to the guild. Natsu sighed: "Not this guy again." "Be nice Natsu!", said Lucy. Lyon looked around the guild. "Where is my Juvia-chan?" He said. Nobody give an answer. So he walked to Lucy.

"Do you know where Juvia is?" He asked Lucy. Lucy nodded: "She is with Gray on another mission. They will be back soon."

Lyon looked sad. "Fine then." He looked up with a giant smile. "I will go find her!" As he walked out the guild. "Wait! You don't know where they went!" Lucy screams after him. Lyon stops and turns away. "Love will lead the way!" and he stapped out of the guild.

Lucy sweat dropped. "He did not just say that…" She sat back on her table were Natsu and Gajeel were rolling with laughter. Mirajane walked to them. "Can you go after them Lucy?" Lucy shacked her head. "NO!" "Lyon went the wrong way!" Natsu laughed even harder. Gajeel rolled on the floor. Mirajane grinned a bit. "Well, maybe it doesn't matter."

* * *

Gray was eating the bento Juvia made for him. It was very good! And she had made it in no time. She would make a great mother someday.

Wait? WHAT? He was thinking about Juvia as a mother? Gray looked at Juvia as she was smiling at him. "No!" Gray said and sprung up. "Why are you doing this?"

"Juvia isn't doing anything Gray-sama. She doesn't understand what you mean."

"You are! You are always watching me! You are making me bento's! You are getting me drinks. You are always there!" He stepped back. He was afraid.

"Why do you love me?"

Juvia was shocked. Gray-sama is angry because she loved him? Gray stepped more backwards. "Juvia loves Gray-sama for many reasons. He is always so sweet to her. Even when they were enemies at the beginning. He was so kind to show Juvia the sunlight. When Juvia watches Gray-sama from a distance she sees how nice he is to his friends and how kind is heart is. He was always there to save Juvia and her heart goes doki doki when she sees him." Juvia walked towards Gray.

"No! No!" Gray was still afraid. "That isn't me. I am not as good as you describe me!" He thought about Sylvain and Aylin. Aylin said she was happier with her husband. That was because Sylvain let her wait so long right? She was too good to be with him. She deserved better than him.

"To Juvia you are." Juvia said while looking at him. "Why does Juvia scares Gray-sama?" She was scared. She never want to hurt him. What did she do?

"You do not deserve to love me! Just stay away from me!" Gray screamed while running away from her.

Juvia fell down on her knees. "Gray-sama hates Juvia?"

Rain falls down from Juvia's face.

Thick drops of sorrow.

_Drip Drip Drop. _

Rain started to fall.

_Drip Drip Drop._

Juvia collapsed in the wet grass.

Her heart was breaking apart.

Gray-sama hates her.

_Drip Drip Drop. _

Juvia is so sorry Gray-sama.

She just wanted to be close to you!

Her hands were on her chest.

_Drip Drip Drop._

She curled up like a ball.

She felt like dying.

Everything in her body was hurt.

She struggled to get up.

_Drip Drip Drop._

She lifted her chin while she cries all the pain.

_Drip Drip Drop._

"Juvia!" She heared steps coming closer to her.

Lucy throws her arms around her. "Are you ok Juvia? What happened?"

But Juvia didn't answer. She looked around with her watery eyes. There were her friends. Lucy sat next to her with her arms around her. But Natsu, Gajeel, Levy and Cana were also there.

"Juvia.. Please tell us" Lucy said while looking very worried.

Juvia was shacking. She opened her mound slowly and said: "Gray-sama hates Juvia!" Tears were falling down her cheeks.

Lucy shacked her head. "Juvia, I don't know what he did but he doesn't hate you! The whole guild knows that he likes you. He is just too stupid to admit it to himself." The others nodded. The rain stopped but Juvia's tears couldn't .

"let's go back. We will take you to Fairy Hills." Lucy said and Juvia nodded. "Thank you Lucy! Everybody!"

* * *

Gray was running in the woods. "What have I done?" No. This was for the best. Juvia will be more happy with someone who isn't scared of his own feelings. He wiped a tear from his face. Not that it matter in this rain. He knew this rain. Juvia was crying. But he had to finish his mission.

He stood still.

This wasn't for the best. He was just running away from the one he loved. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to hold her hands. He wanted all these thing they did together. And on that moment. He wanted to kiss her.

But now. He had hurt her. Maybe he didn't deserve her after all. He was such an ass.

He promised himself that when he got back he would apologize to her. He would do anything to make her smile like that again.

He walked to a small wooden house. Where to man inside where talking. He recognize the man. These man were the bandits he needed to capture.

"Put yourself together" Gray said softly to himself. "I will finish this mission and then I will do anything to make it right again!"

* * *

**I am sorry :( Cana was right. It did went bad... But I believe thay need a bit of drama to make their relationship stronger. (Also to keep the story from being boring. I hoped it worked.)**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thank you all for reviewing and following! Special thanks to Pinky Berry! Since she is the only one who reviewed my chapter 4. *criesveryhard* Nowhone wants to read my story *cries harder* Well I am going to finish it anyway! Not in this chapter tough. Becouse I dont want to end it :D This chapter is going to be even worse than the others *sobs***

**Please review! :O**

* * *

Gray was waiting in the bushes for a few hours now. It was already dark. The two man did nothing but talk and drink. But there was missing the third guy. Gray was getting frustrated. He wanted to go back to Juvia. He just wanted to see her.

He heard steps behind him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The third man was standing right behind him. Gray turned around. The man looked angry. Gray smiled. He knew the man didn't use magic so knocking them out would be easy. The other two man were running to them whit knives.

"Ice make: Lance!". 3 Laces were going through the air. The 3 man were down.

"Great!" Gray said while smiling. "Now I only have to bring the man in and bring back the stolen products. Then I can see Juvia."

His stomach was turning. How was he going to make things right with her. How was he going to admit his feelings?

* * *

It was already night time Juvia was staring out of the window with Levy. Lyon was standing in front of Fairy Hills But Erza was standing between him and the building.

"This is a girl's dorm. Boys are not allowed to enter!" Erza said.

"Technically I am a man, not a boy. And I just want to see if my Juvia-chan is ok." Said Lyon while he was trying to slip past Erza.

Levy giggled. "He is really worried about you. He even angers Erza just to know if you're ok." Juvia feels sad. She remembers she didn't even thank Lyon for bringing her home. She was an awful person.

Levy looked at her worried. "Juvia? Are you ok?" Juvia stood up. "Juvia will be right back Levy-san." She said as she ran through the door.

"Let me go to my Juvia-chan." Lyon said angry. Erza's face turned to anger. "I've had it with you. Requi…" "Erza-san! Wait!"

Lyons eyes widens. "Juvia!" Juvia smiled carefully. Lyon started walking to her but Erza stopped him again. "Erza-san? Can Juvia just talk with Lyon-sama a bit?"

Erza nodded: "Yes, but only outside." Erza didn't look too happy. And walked back to the building. But she stayed by the door.

"Juvia-chan! You look so beautiful in the moonlight. Are you feeling better?" Lyon started. Juvia nodded. "Lyon-sama? Juvia is sorry she didn't thank you properly earlier today. Thank you for saving Juvia." She gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Lyon turned completely red. Juvia ran back in to Fairy Hills.

"Juvia-chan! Wait!" Lyon followed her. "Requip: Purgatory Armor!"

Juvia closed the door behind her. Levy was looking shocked at her. "Did you just kissed Lyon?!" Juvia wildly shakes her head. "No no no! Just on the cheek! As a thanks!". Levy grinned. It scared Juvia as she slowly walked backward. She bumped against the door and panicked. She couldn't get out this way. Levy walks to her with a smile to her ears. "Do you like Lyon? Admit it!"

"Wha?" Juvia was shocked. What did she say? She should know that Juvia only has eyes for Gray-sama.

"you heart me! You like Lyon! Why else would you kiss him on the cheeks!"

"Juvia has only eyes for Gray-sama. Lyon-sama is a friend but also Juvia's love rival. Juvia kissed Gajeel-kun ones on his cheek too as a thanks."

Levy's eyes turned wider. Her smile was gone. "You kissed Gajeel?". Juvia shakes her head: "on his cheek."

Levy sighed. "I thought for a moment that I had a love rival too." The both laughed.

"How are you and Gajeel-kun doing?" Juvia asked. Levy turned sad. "I don't think we are making any progress. I like spending time together with him. It is just Gajeel doesn't seem to have any interest in me. He helps me carrying books but when we are together he doesn't say a thing. I think I bore him." Juvia smiles. She knows the two like each other. Levy talks about it sometimes. And Gajeel would never spend so much time with anyone.

"Maybe Levy-san should try something different! That is what Juvia has been trying. She was wearing her blue polka dot dress today and Gray-sama was closer…" Juvia stopped when she remembered. Gray was closer to her. But after that he was as far away as ever. He didn't want to be with Juvia.

"I'm sure Gray didn't mean it. And I think I will try it. Maybe if I do my hair different or wear something different." Levy said fast.

"Thank you Levy-san." Juvia said: "Maybe Levy-san should wear Iron. That way Gajeel-kun notice her for sure!" They both laughed.

"To bad Lu-chan couldn't join us. Would have been nice to have her here too!" Levy said and Juvia nodded. "Lucy-san was really tired, wasn't she?"

"Yes. We should probably go to sleep to. Let's go to the guild together tomorrow." Levy said while walking to the door. Juvia smiled. "Goodnight Levy-san. Thank you for staying with Juvia tonight." Levy laughed: "Of course! Goodnight Juvia!"

* * *

Gray was finally ready to get home. He was already way to see Juvia, she was probably asleep. Maybe he can just go see if she is alright. Really fast. Just a peek.

His heart started beating faster. He started running to the streets of Magnolia. He was almost there! Wait! When he heard a sound he jumped in to the bushes. What was that?

"No Erza! Have mercy!" He heard a voice he recognised as Lyons. What was he doing here? Was he bothering Juvia?

He peeked through the bushed. He saw Erza pointing her sword at the already brushed Lyon. Then there was a small shade. "Can I borrow Lyon, Erza?"

Gray's eyes widen. He recognised that voice! That was the old man!

"M-Master?!" Erza said shocked. "come with me Lyon." Master said and walked away. Lyon walked after him. Gray waited till Erza was back inside before coming out of the bushes.

Maybe it was better to go to bed…

* * *

(morning)

It was still early but Gray was already on his way to the guild. Gray barely slept that night. Not just because of Juvia. But also because today was the day that the old man is going to S-class candidates. And still mostly because of Juvia. Today he will make up for what he did yesterday. His stomach made a turn. What if Erza had found out that he left another guild member in the middle of a mission in the woods. He was going to be dead.

Gray saw a shade of blue walking towards the guild. He felt a bit hopeless. Was she going to forgive him?

"Juvia!" He calls her. The water mage stood still and looked startled at him. "G-Gray-sama?" Juvia remembered everything he said to her yesterday. _You do not deserve to love me! Just stay away from me! _Her eyes became watery. Her chest was hurting. She stared to the ground.

"Juvia, please let me explain." Gray walks closer to her. Juvia was scared. She didn't want to get hurt again. But then she remembered the nice things about yesterday. When he was worried about her. When he helped her finish her mission. When she went with him on his mission. Gray-sama even returned her butterfly clip. And when they were having a picnic Gray-sama called her sweet! Juvia blushed when she thinks about it. _Thank you Juvia, you are so sweet._

"Juvia, I didn't meant to say those things to you. It was just I got nervous and then.." Gray started but Juvia stopped him. "Juvia forgives you Gray-sama." She had a tiny smile on her face. Hurt but sincerely. Gray was so relieved. "Thank you Juvia!" He said while he took Juvia in to his arms. Juvia turned complitly red. Gray-sama was hugging her! Gray-sama wanted to be close to Juvia. Gray-sama wants to be one with Juvia! KYAAA!

Gray's cheeks turned red when he realised what he just did. She was so close to him. He could feel her soft body and her warm cheeks against his chest. Butterflies danced around in his stomach. He felt happy and warm. Wait? What if someone saw them? He pushed Juvia away from him. "Sorry. I didn't know what came over me". He said while looking the other way.

Juvia blinked surprised. She was fiercely blushing. He was cute when he was ashamed.

"Juvia I… I…" Gray started. _I love you Juvia! _His heart was beating full speed. His mind was screaming. But he couldn't say it.

"Let's go inside Gray-sama" She said smiling.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading? How about a review? Please let me know if you liked it or how I can do better. I appreciate tips very much! O:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you for reviewing my last chapter! I am so happy! I always like getting messages! So please do! Review or PM! Or both! I love both O:3 This is a short chapter. I am sorry! I have so much to do and I really have to pass my exams. I first thought ****_I am going to write in the subway. _****But I ended up only reading other fanfics. O:3 I am extreemly sorry for bad grammer or for using wrong words. I have dyslexia and English is not my first language. Please enjoy while reading! Next chapter will be more fun! I promise! Please Review! O:3**

* * *

Last chapter:

"Juvia I… I…" Gray started. _I love you Juvia! _His heart was beating full speed. His mind was screaming. But he couldn't say it.

"Let's go inside Gray-sama" She said smiling.

* * *

Together Gray and Juvia walked in to the guild. Only Kinana was in the guild yet. They said 'good morning' and set on a table. "How did the mission went Gray-sama?" Juvia asked and Gray started telling her. Juvia smiled the entire conversation. She barely noticed other guild members walking in. In her mind, it was only her and her Gray-sama. She and Gray together sitting on a table. He was only talking to her. Juvia was in heaven. She was just going to listen hear him talk and stare in his eyes for a bit. His eyes were so pretty. Like watching little diamonds. "GRAY!"

Juvia shocked. Natsu just attacked Gray. "How dare you leave your nakama alone!". He punched him in his face. Gray fell on the floor. "Move Salamander! I want to punish him for leaving the rain women in the woods!" Natsu gets punched by Gajeel, who punches Gray against the wall. "Gray-sama!" Juvia ran too him. She was worried. He didn't fight back at all. "Please don't hurt Gray-sama!"

"GRAY!" Erza was before them. "How dare you leave Juvia alone in the woods!"

Juvia stand before him protectively. Gray placed a hand on her shoulder. "Juvia, don't. I deserve it."

"But Juvia said it was..", Juvia started.

"Shut up Brats!", Master was on stage with Erza and Mirajane standing next to him. Juvia looked around. Every guild member was there. It wasn't like last year, right now was everyone they got. A few more guild member joined after winning the Games. But they were still nowhere near the member numbers they had before the time gap.

"The announcement of the participants in the S-class wizard promotion trial. The venue for this year's trial is...

Strength, heart, soul, I usually watch you. But the members who weren't in the last exam. I have no idea except from the stories. Everyone trained hard for the games and everyone improved. Therefor we made a new exam. Last time only a few could participate. But this year. Everyone in Fairy Tail can participate!"

"What?!", The Guild was shocked.

"yes! We are trying it a little different this time." Mirajane said smiling. "To make it fair for everyone. We are calling it the S-class games!"

*cheering*

"We are starting right away brats so listen up!" Master said. "Everyone who wants to participate needs to pass the first assignment."

"Alright! I am all fired up!" Natsu said.

"Good luck Gray-sama!", Juvia said en Gray smiled at her. "You too Juvia!"

"We are going to start right now! Please bring the object back with you." Master said and Mirajane took over: "Something white from the heart were it does not belong."

It was incredibly quiet in the guild at that moment. Then Levy and Freed both ran out of the guild. "Wait a second! That book!" Lucy screamed and ran out of the guild too. Juvia's eyes widen en she started running. "Juvia knows too!"

It came out off a children's book. Where things were on different places them there original place. She run in to the woods where she saw Levy, Freed and Lucy already running back. So she must be close. there she saw a clearing in the forest where several shells on the floor. They searched for the oyster. where is he? where is he? She hit her hands through the pile of shells. Yes! She had found two. "I'm all fired up!" she heard and saw the others coming too. She only needed the pearl inside. "Water Slicer!" she said as she crushed the shell. The others were looking through the mountains shells too. Gray sat close to her. Juvia knew she had to run back, but could not help to take a look.

Gray seemed to have trouble finding an oyster. Even Natsu already had one. Juvia stopped the other oyster in a small pile with other shells and pushed it towards her Gray-sama. She quickly stood up and ran away. She hoped he had not seen it. She didn't want to damage his pride.

She held the pearl tightly in her hands and ran towards the guild. As she walked in to the guild she showed master the pearl and he nodded. Juvia was happy! She passed!

She walked towards Lucy, Levy and Freed who were standing not far away from the stage master just stout on. "Hello Juvia! That went great! We were so fast!" Lucy said whit a big smile on her face. "Hello!", Juvia said: "Yes it went well! You were very fast!"

"I remembered the book from when I was a kid." Lucy said. "This S-class exam is going to be easy!" Levy shook her head: "No. The book is a very popular children's book in Magnolia. I think everyone has read it when they were kids." Freed nodded: "Indeed, Master probably wanted a quick elimination race to know who were in too it."

"Then Juvia is happy that Erza let her read the book last week!" Juvia said smiling. It was nice from Erza to help her. She didn't read that much stories when she was a kid. The orphanage where she grew up did not had many books. She looked at Erza who was on stage. Erza winked at her.

* * *

Master stepped back on stage. "Alright Brats! We have our contestants! Listen good!

Freed Justine

Levy McGarden

Lucy Heartfilia

Juvia Lockser

Cana Alberona

Gajeel Redfox

Natsu Dragneel

Jet

Evergreen

Gray Fullbuster

Elfman Strauss

Alzack Connell

Bickslow

Droy

Wendy Marvell

Romeo Conbolt

Lisanna Strauss

Laki Olietta

Max Alors

Reedus Jonah

These are our 20 candidates! Tomorrow we are going to start at the guild at 12! Don't be late!" And Master stepped off the stage. The others looked sad. But there weren't any more oysters.

* * *

Juvia looked at Gray. He looks so happy. So she was happy too. Juvia shocked. Gray-sama was looking at her! Juvia felt her cheeks turning red again.

Gray walked to Juvia. Now was the time to talk to her! _I am going to take Juvia to the park and there I am going to tell her! I love you Juvia! _He stout still before her. Her cheeks were pink again. Gray thought it looked cute.

"Hi Juvia! Congratulations on passing the first round! I look forward fighting with you like old times." He said and Juvia turned red. "G-Gray-sama" she muttered.

"Maybe we can…" Gray started. "Gray! Fight me!" Natsu jelled.

"Not now flame brain." Gray growled and tried again. "Maybe we.."

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her!" Happy said as he flew by.

Gray was frustrated. "I do not! Shut up Cat!"

He turned his head back towards Juvia. She stood there tears in her eyes. She slowly steps backwards. "Juvia that is not what I meant!" Gray said panicky. But he was to late. Juvia had already run out of the guild.

* * *

**I feel kinda evil now... I am sorry Gray! **

**I hope you can follow the story... I think I wrote 3 lines a time, so in the end I had no idea what happened at the beginning of the chapter. I was reading it and thought. Close****_ enough._**** So I am sorry O:3 Next chapter will be better! I promise! Maybe it will take a while... But it will be better!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Please read my very very very late update :3 I was so busy doing things for school and exams and then I had to work and do other stuff. But now I can breathe normally so here is a very very very short chapter! (toriboo8 said I should update so I did O:3 ) Thank you so much for reviewing or just reading my story. I am very sorry for language errors! You know why! Please Review!**

* * *

_Last time: He turned his head back towards Juvia. She stood there tears in her eyes. She slowly steps backwards. "Juvia that is not what I meant!" Gray said panicky. But he was to late. Juvia had already run out of the guild._

* * *

Juvia sit down on her bed. She grabbed her Gray-sama plush and hugged it tightly. Tears were rolling down her face.

Juvia looked at the doll with a small smile. "Juvia heard Gray-sama. She believes him. But it still hurts so much." A tear fell down on the doll. "Juvia is sorry Gray-sama. She will just have to try harder."

She stood up and walked to the window. Juvia took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. She looked outside. It wasn't raining. The sun was shining on her.

"Juvia will try harder. Juvia had already decided the day we met. We will be together one day." She smiled and looked outside to the birds fly by.

Juvia didn't care much about the S-class exam. Gray-sama really wanted to become a S-class so she wished that he would win. But Gray wanted to fight her again! Juvia blushed by the idea.

_Gray-sama was before her. "Juvia! Let's have our own fight!" he said while holding her against his chest. "Just us two together." Juvia looked at him while smiling "Yes Gray-sama!"_

The door slammed open. Juvia was so shocked her Gray-sama plush flew out of her hands.

"What are you doing here Juvia?", Erza stood in the doorway.

"This is Juvia's room..", Juvia said surprised.

Erza walks toward Juvia and grabs her by the hand. "You need to train for the exam tomorrow!" she said while pulling Juvia out of her room.

* * *

_(hours later)_

Erza was standing in front of a very sweaty Juvia. It was already starting to get dark. "Well, enough for today." Erza said.

"Thank you Erza-san, for helping Juvia train today!" Juvia said while wiping the sweat of her forehead. "But why did you want to train with Juvia today?"

"Well, you seemed down today… And tomorrow is going to be rough." Erza said.

"Thank you Erza-san!" Juvia said smiling.

* * *

Juvia was running with Bickslow towards the east forest. Master had partnered everyone up for the next test. Nobody was allowed to choose. It was random.

Juvia was sad. She wanted to partnered up with Gray-sama so badly!

"You need to focus Juvia! I am not planning on losing!" Bickslow said and Juvia nodded sadly. "Juvia will focus. It's just she wanted to be partnered up with Gray-sama."

Juvia sighed. She wanted Gray-sama to notice her. She wanted him to look at her. Of course she was dying for him to notice her as a life partner. She craved for his love. But Juvia knew these thing needed time.

Bickslow grinned and stoud still at the place where the road split. There were 7 different roads. This part of the test looked a lot like last time. They needed to battle to pass. Bickslow looked at Juvia with a grin so wide, it almost didn't fit his face. "You know…" Bickslow started and Juvia looked at him nervously. "Gray ones told me he liked strong women. So this is a great opportunity to make him fall for you."

Juvia shocked. Gray-sama liked strong women? So she needed to become a S-class for Gray-sama to notice her? But she thought Gray-sama wanted to be an S-class mage. Wait? Was Bickslow-san telling the truth? Juvia never noticed Gray-sama being close to Bickslow-san. Gray-sama isn't the person to talk about something like that.

_"I look forward fighting with you like old times."_

Juvia blushed. Gray-sama wanted her to be strong. A black aura formed around her. "Juvia needs to win!"

Bickslow smiled. He felt bad about lying. But he really wanted to win. Gray never talks about things like that.

Juvia looked around. 3 paths were already taken. "We are taking that road!"

"Why that one?" Bickslow asked while screeching the back of his head.

The dark aura around Juvia turned bigger. "Because Juvia wants to win for Gray-sama!"

Bickslow was scared. What have I done…

* * *

**I would love you if you review! Too much? I gues.. I still like reviews :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! :D Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter! Because my last chapter was so late I have a very big one today! I hope you like it! I had a hard time getting everyone in to character because there so many people in this chapter. I hope I did good. O:3 Please let me know who you think should win my games! :D Thank you for reading and please review! I am very sorry for bad grammar and the use off wrong words. You should know by now! But I am still doing my best! **

* * *

_Last time:_

_The dark aura around Juvia turned bigger. "Because Juvia wants to win for Gray-sama!"_

_Bickslow was scared. What have I done…_

* * *

"Levy! Hurry up!" Natsu yelled from behind. "GRAY, Juvia and even Romeo and Lisanna are in front of us!" Levy was really trying but she was panting heavy. Natsu stopped running and lifted her on his back. "Hurry! Gajeel is now in front of us!"

Natsu ran with Levy on his back past Gajeel who had to hold back because he was partnered up with Laki who wasn't that fast. Levy was screaming while Natsu was making fast speed.

Gajeels eyes widened: "What do you think you're doing Salamander!".

Natsu end Levy were already at the place where the roads split. "Which one Levy?" Natsu asked. Levy looked. The saw Juvia and Bickslow disappearing on the A route. The runes blocked the path behind them. Route C, E and J where also blocked.

"Let's go with the B route." Levy said and Natsu immediately run that way. The path closed behind them. Natsu just continued to run with Levy on his back. "Natsu? Aren't you scared? We might face Erza. Or worse Gildarts!" Levy said while jumping a bit up and down on his back. "I hope its Erza!" Natsu said. "Yes, its definitely going to be Erza this time! I am all fired up!". Levy sweat dropped.

While Natsu was still running they saw an open place. Natsu stopped and Levy jumped of his back. They walked towards it. The saw a white haired mage smiling at them. "Mirajane?" , Levy said shocked. How are we going to win this?

Mirajane stood before them smiling and waving her hand a bit while greeting them. "Hello Natsu! Levy!"

"Yosh! I am all fired up!" Natsu said. Levy looked shocked at him "How are we going to win against Mirajane?""We fight and when it goes wrong you make me food like you do for Gajeel" Natsu smiled. Levy blushed but nodded.

"Are you ready?", Mirajane said. "Take Over: Satan Soul!"

Natsu smiled from excitement. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"

"Solid Script: Storm" Levy yelled. She was shaking on her legs but she was still going to fight!

* * *

Gajeel grumbled. "stupid Salamander… Carrying Shrimp like that."

Laki was giggling while they walked up the G route. Laki spotted 2 people standing at the spot. "Gajeel-san! We have the battle part!"

They were standing in front of Lisanna and Romeo who came from the J route. "Hello!" Lisanna and Romeo said. And Laki waved back. Gajeel was still grumbling. "stupid Salamander"

"He isn't really focused is he?" whispered Lisanna in to Romeo's ear. Romeo grinned "So we might have a chance! Purple Fire!"

"Animal Soul: Tigress"

"Wood-Make: The Dam of Shy Love"

Gajeel looked at Laki. "What is that for a name to call your attack?" He saw multiple weapon-shaped blocks of wood to erupt from the ground. It hit Lisanna and shielded Romeo's attack. _Well at least its effective_. "Iron Dragon's Roar."

* * *

Elfman and Max were walking up C route. They were one of the first one to choose a route, so they just hoped they picked the right one.

"What do we do if we had to battle against Erza?" Max said while shacking by the thought of it. "Then we fight like a MAN!" Elfman said.

"Or Mira?" Max said while turning pale.

"Nee-chan?" Elfman said shocked.

"No, I really don't look that much like a girl." Said a grinning lightning mage in front of them.

Elfman and Max froze. Till Max said: "Were dead."

Elfman shacked his head. "No. We fight like MAN!", and Max shocked.

* * *

Reedus and Jet were walking up I route. "Do you think we are going to win this?" Jet asked. Reedus shake his head. "Well it doesn't matter. I hope Levy-chan is going to win!" said Jet smiling while they walked. "I just hope we don't run into Erza because I want to watch the rest of this."

"Yo! It looks like you have bad luck this round." A big man stood in front of them.

"Gildarts?" Jet said scared.

* * *

Lucy was partnered up with Alzack. They were one of the last groups and there were only 3 routes left. "which one should we take?" Alzack asked. Lucy looked a bit and then said: "H-route!" and she walked to the H-route.

"How are you so sure?" Alzack asked. Lucy smiled wide. "Because my name is lucky Lucy!" "Well I guess the chances are very low that we would run into Erza." Alzack said while scratching the back of his head.

"Why isn't Bisca participating?" Lucy asked.

"She didn't want to become an S-class. She said if she became one the missions will be longer and she didn't want to spent so much time away from Asuka." Alzack said without looking at her. _Maybe I don't want to become a S-class mage anymore ether. _"I never was in one so I just want to participate. Bisca did say that she and Asuka will watch us."

"They are watching us right now?" Lucy said shocked.

Alzack nodded. "Bisca and I were helping hanging up the lacrima so people could watch. Master was selling tickets to make this in an event."

"Master!" Lucy was angry. Master wasn't partnering random people up so they had to work together with other people. No master partnered everyone up randomly because he was too busy making money.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Lucy looked up and saw Juvia and Bickslow standing in front of them.

* * *

"Droy stop eating and hurry up!" Cana yelled.

"But these chicken wings…" Droy started.

"Argh!" Cana was frustrated and walked up to F route.

* * *

"We're last?" Wendy said sad and Evergreen nodded. "That doesn't have to be bad. Who knows where we run into"

Wendy nodded and they walked up D route.

"And not to forget that we are strong and beautiful Fairy Tale mages." Evergreen went on. "And the people were against are all from our Guild so we know there weaknesses. And my plan from last S-class exam won't work again. So I have gathered all kinds of plans. I even have a photo of Cana in case we run into Gildarts. So just go with it." Wendy nodded and smiled. They were almost there. She stopped.

"What is it Wendy?" Evergreen looked at her. Wendy sniffed. "It's Erza-san." She said shocked. "We have to face Erza-san!"

Evergreen turned pale. "We can do this! We can do this!"

"We have to try!" Wendy said brave and Evergreen nodded. She picked up her fan and began to wave. "We can't beat her with our magic but we might have a chance with my plan. Let's go Wendy!"

Evergreen stepped towards Erza.

"Hello Wendy, Evergreen!" Erza said standing in her armor.

"So, He! Erza! You know.." Evergreen started and Wendy looked hopefully.

"Stop it Evergreen. I heard last time from Mira." Erza said grinning. "That isn't going to work. You just have to face me."

Evergreen shivered and Wendy looked scared.

"Now, come at me if you want to become an S-class."

* * *

"Are you sure about this route?" Gray asked. "We've been standing here for ages."

Freed nodded. "They should be here soon. I am the one who set up the runes you know."

Gray raised a brow. "Is that even fair?"

"Probably not" Freed said. "But master told me to"

Gray wasn't sure about this partnership. They worked together before ones and he couldn't say that went well. But he had to make the best of it.

Not long after came to people walking to them. It ware Cana and Dory with a bucket of chicken wings. The looked shocked when they saw they were up against Gray and Freed.

Cana immediately grabbed her cards and threw 3 at them. "Sexy lady cards!"

Freed didn't move an inch. Gray looked surprised when the ladies in bikini appeared. "Whoa! What is this?" Freed took his sword and sliced the cards. The bikini girls disappeared too. "This isn't going to work again Cana!" Freed said while blushing.

Cana grinned. "Maybe you just need more! Sexy lady cards!" she said while throwing more and more cards at Gray and Freed. A whole lot bikini girls appeared and Freed was blushing and very distracted. But he kept on slicing the cards. Droy just stood there blushing while eating his chicken wings.

Gray looked around. This doesn't make any sense. Cana and Freed were in a never ending fight with bikini girls and Droy was eating. This wasn't the fight he hoped for.

This exam had the worst timing ever. He screwed up so bad with Juvia and now he didn't had the change to apologise. He could still see her crying face before him. How many times could he screw up! _I just have to win this exam and then I will apologise. What would Juvia think of me when I become S-class? Then I can take her with me on S-class missions with me. That would be great. _

Gray smiled. He had to win this. He looked at Cana and Freed, who were still fighting, and then at Droy who finished his last chicken wing.

"Just wait for me Juvia." He said softly en stood into Ice-make position. "Ice make: Arrows." Droy flew through the air and landed against a tree. He tried to stand up. "Ice make: Ice Cannon." Droy got hit again and was defeated. He turned to Freed and Cana. "Ice-Make: Battle Axe" It flew towards Cana who had to step back and stop throwing Sexy lady cards. "Dark Écriture: Destruction" Freed had moved fast and Cana was thrown backwards. Cana took 3 cards and jelled: "Jolt of Fate". "Ice make: shield" Gray protected himself and Freed from the electricity. As Cana's attack stopped, Gray's ice shield disappeared.

"Ice-Make: Ice Impact" Gray yelled and a huge ice hammer fell down on Cana. As the hammer disappeared Cana was down and asleep.

"Let's go." Freed said. A few trees disappeared and a new road was in front of them. "You did that too?" Gray asked and Freed nodded. "Yes, Masters orders. There all runes. We are going to the arena now."

"The what?" Gray looked shocked.

* * *

Lucy looked scared to the 2 people in front of her. Bickslow stood there grinning and Juvia had a darker aura around her than usual.

"Love rival!", Juvia gritted her teeth while her aura turned even bigger. Bickslow laughed. "You're not defending me again, cosplayer!"

"It's LUCY!" she said angrily. Alzack smiled a bit: "You weren't that lucky today Lucy." And Lucy looked away.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled and Lucy jumped away.

Alzack immediately reacted and grabbed his guns. "Guns Magic: Spark Shot" A electric attack went towards Juvia. But Bickslow dolls got just in time and got hit instead. Juvia's eyes widen as the dolls fell on the ground. Her aura turned darker. "Water Lock!" she yelled while trapping Alzack in her water. Alzack tried to fight it but he couldn't get free.

Lucy didn't waste any time and rushed with her key toward the water where Alzack was trapped. "When there's water I can use Aquarius"

Juvia freed Alzack from her Water Lock and slammed her water away from Lucy. "GO Babies!" Bickslow yelled and one of his doll slammed the key out of Lucy's hands. "Aquarius is going to kill me!" she said scared while grabbing towards her keys. "Open! Gates of The Golden Bull, The Scorpion! Taurus! Scorpio!"

Taurus and Scorpio appeared. Taurus was already running toward Juvia and Bickslow. Taurus his axe was slamming in to Juvia. But it didn't affect her since her body is made of water. "Water Jigsaw!" Juvia was attacking both Taurus and Scorpio. "Bickslow-san!" she yelled while continued attacking. "Yes!" Bickslow said while grinning. "Baryon Formation!" His dolls spin round and a huge whirlwind blow Taurus and Scorpio away.

"Taurus! Scorpio!" Lucy yelled shocked. Juvia was already running at her. "Open! Gates of The White Lamb! The Lion! Aries! Loke!" Lucy yelled and Aries and Loke appeared. "Sierra!" Juvia turned her body into water. She attacked Loke over and over with her own body at high speed with caused that he could do nothing against it. "Zero Distance Baryon Formation" Bickslow yelled and Juvia stepped backwards. Bickslow's dolls attacked Loke at full force. "LOKE!" Lucy yelled and run towards him. "Sorry Lucy." Loke said en disappeared into the spirit world.

Juvia still in her sierra form came at full speed towards Lucy. "Juvia will win for Gray-sama!" She yelled while surrounding her boiling water around Lucy. Lucy tried to escape but couldn't. Aries rushed towards her and used wool attacks to try to get Lucy free. But Bickslow and his dolls came and defeated Aries. Juvia let go of Lucy, who fell to the ground. Lucy tried to grab another key but Juvia gave her a final blow with her Water Punch. Lucy lost conscious and a new road appeared. Juvia ran towards it. "That was kind of easy." Bickslow said smiling. "He! Juvia! Wait up!"

Juvia smiled. She already defeated her love rival in the first round. _Juvia was really doing her best! Maybe Gray-sama will notice her now! She will show him that she is a stong woman and worth being around Gray-sama!_

* * *

**These pairings where completely random! I wrote the names down on a little paper and picket them blindly. Their appointments weren't. Because I at least need my to characters Juvia and Gray sent to the next round. :3**

**So... I really did my best today! :D Thanks for reading and please review! Let me know who you think should become the new S-class mage! Really I have no idea yet. Well no Lucy, Alzack, Droy or Cana. Because those are already out of the game. **

**Till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Thank you for so much for reviewing my last chapter! Special thanks to Medaka-chan! Who reviewed all my chapters! Thank you so much! Let me know what you think and who should win my games! **

**I just couldn't write after episode 334. I was like crying all the time instead of writing. And then there were all these episode 334 related stories I just had to read O:3 I loved them all! **

**I am extreemly sorry for bad grammar or for using wrong words. I have dyslexia and English is not my first language. Please enjoy while reading! Be nice and review**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

Juvia smiled. She already defeated her love rival in the first round. _Juvia was really doing her best! Maybe Gray-sama will notice her now! She will show him that she is a stong woman and worth being around Gray-sama!_

* * *

Juvia and Bickslow had already walked a while when they saw the roads come together. There was a big gate in front of them. "What is this?" Bickslow said surprised. Juvia was still walking and didn't care to answer. _Juvia hopes Gray-sama past the first test._

They walked into the arena. There was loud cheering everywhere. "How did master put an arena in the forest?" Juvia asked. Bickslow laughed. "Looks like Laki's work." The stadium was made of wood. It was decorated with weird looking flowers and weapons. Was this an S-class exam? More like Masters plan to make more money.

"Congratulations!" Makarov yelled trough the Microphone. "You are the first to make it to the next round!" Juvia saw the people in on the tribune cheering loudly. "Please continue watching the other teams on the screen! And don't forget to buy our souvenirs!" Master said while grinning.

Juvia's eyes were focussed on the screens. She was looking for Gray-sama. But she couldn't find him. There were Levy-san and Natsu-san still fighting Mirajane with all their powers. It looks like Natsu-san was having a lot of fun.

Levy was panting heavily and Natsu stood there grinning. Mirajane already had a few scratches. But Juvia thought they weren't going to win against Mirajane. "NATSU!" Levy yelled and wrote fire in the air. Fire was heading towards Natsu who smiled happily. Before the fire even hit him he ran towards it and started eating the fire.

Mirajane was still smiling while she was fighting Natsu. "Soul Extinction" Mirajane yelled and a giant purple beam was fired. Natsu was smiling wide while firing a Dragons roar. A large explosion was followed.

"There powers seems evan." Bickslow said who was also watching this battle. Juvia nodded. "Where did Levy-san go?" She said confused.

"IT WORKED!" Levy yelled happily whit a pen in her hand. The runes were creating a new road. Natsu grinned wide. "Good job Levy!"

Mirjana looked confused. "But that's not supposed to appear till you're the winner!" And she was running towards the road. Runes blocked her way. Mirajane was trapped in runes. "What did you do?" she said confused. Levy had a small smile on her face but was clearly exhausted. "I rewrote the runes. There were clearly Freeds runes so it wasn't easy. I removed the place you were standing on from the exam and trapped you in it. And since you weren't in the battlefield anymore we are the winners."

"That's smart of you Levy!" Mirajane smiled. "Good luck next round!"

"Let's go Levy!" Natsu said while grabbing her again and run away.

* * *

"Hi Juvia!" Gray said and Juvia immediately turned away from the screen. Gray and Freed just walked into the arena. "Hello Gray-sama! Did you passed the first test too?" Juvia said with little hearts in her eyes. "Yes. We defeated Cana and Droy in the battle part." Gray said. "Juvia wished she could have seen it." Juvia was a bit sad about it. But at least Gray-sama was here now! And he was so close…

Gray felt his cheeks getting hotter. Juvia was finally standing before him. She looked beautiful, even after a fight. She didn't even had a scratch. She probably had an easy fight too…

"Haha! You faced Cana again!" Bickslow laughed. "Well you guys had an easy fight too then! We faced Lucy and Alzack! I barely did anything! Juvia did most of it, and we were still done in no time!"

"That's not true Bickslow-san! You saved Juvia from the Alzack's spark shot!" Juvia said. "Hahaha! That's true!" Bickslow said while laughing.

"You faced Loki without breaking a sweat? You improved Bickslow!" Freed complimented. Bickslow shook his head. "Because off Juvia he didn't had a chance to attack, I just finished him off."

"That's impressive Juvia." Gray said and Juvia blushed. _She looks so cute. The sun make her eyes look like blue diamonds. I have to apologise. I know I told myself to do it after the exam when I become an S-class. But have to! Here it goes._ "Juvia, I.."

"SALAMANDER!" Gajeel came running into the arena. "PUT LEVY DOWN!"

Juvia turned her head and saw Gajeel-kun running after Natsu, who was carrying Levy. Juvia couldn't help but smile. Natsu put Levy down and yelled: "What's your problem Iron head!" Gajeel's anger level was extreme. "Don't carry Levy!" Natsu was irritated. "Why not?!"

Levy was as red as a Tomato. He never calls her Levy. It's always shrimp. Juvia was giggling. "Gajeel-kun is jealous."

Gray was frustrated. _Juvia let me talk to you. I have to say this! _"Juvia, I need to.."

"Gajeel! You run fast!" Laki just ran into the arena.

"I think we have everyone!", Master said. "Let's go on with too Happy with the results!"

"Happy?!" Natsu yelled surprised.

"AYE!" Happy yelled from a small stage. "First battle part to finish was Juvia and Bickslow against Lucy and Alzack. Juvia and Bickslow won. Next battle was Gray and Freed against Cana and Droy. Gray and Freed won easily. Next were Natsu and Levy. The won against Mirajane by tricking her."

"You won against Mirajane?" Freed was shocked. Levy nodded.

"Followed by Reedus and Jet who were against Gildarts. They lost. Next was a battle between Romeo and Lisanna against Laki and Gajeel. The winners were Laki and Gajeel. Elfman and Max were defeated by Laxus, but the gave a manly fight. And last up were Wendy and Evergreen who had bad luck and faced Erza. We can only imagine how that went. Let's go on whit next round!"

"The next round is going to be a bit.." Master started but 2 other people walked into the arena. "You weren't going to start the next round without us are you?" Evergreen stood there grinning. Wendy was laughing nervously. "Is it ok to leave Erza-san like that?"

"She will get over it. You played well Wendy! You're going to be a fine Lady." Evergreen said but Wendy looked down. "You don't have to be upset Wendy, we won fair."

"How did you win against Erza?" Master said doubting. The audience was completely silent. "Are you doubting my greatness?" Evergreen said. Wendy had a small smile on her face. "I am not sure how. But Evergreen-san had Reedus draw her a picture of Erza-san's future baby with Jellal-san. And she couldn't handle that." "Wendy! Don't tell them! There goes my battle plan. I paid Reedus a lot jewels to make them." Evergreen said angry.

"You let Reedus draw all our future baby's?" Freed asked. Juvia was blushing. "Well you might as well see them. My genius plan already helped me passed the first round." Evergreen said and she started handing out the pictures. Natsu looked weird at his. Freed was blushing and Bickslow started laughing. Laki was smiling wide. "This one is Gajeel and Levy's." Evergreen said while giving them the drawing. Levy turned red as she saw it and fell to the ground. Gajeel still had the drawing in his hand and was sweating heavily. It was a blue haired boy. It was small and cute, but had an though attitude.

"And Juvia." Evergreen said while smiling. "I hope this make you feel better. This is yours and Gray." She handed Juvia the drawing. It was the cutest girl Juvia had ever seen. It had black hair and blue eyes. _Its Juvia and Gray-sama's child. This is Juvia's dream. She could die happy now._ Juvia fainted and fell to the ground. Gray caught her just in time. His heart beated faster by the idea of having Juvia in his arms again. But his eyes fell the drawing in her hand. By seeing his future child he became completely red. _This is too much._

The others were also walking into the arena and set down in the stage. Lucy was supporting on Mirajane. Erza was still in shock and kept on staring at the drawing. Juvia woke up, but was still blushing.

"Brats! Get yourselves together for the next round. We are going to spit all of you up in to two groups. Happy! Announce the teams!" Master said.

"Aye!" Happy said and picked 5 papers out of a jar. "Team one is Gajeel, Evergreen, Natsu, Juvia and Levy. That makes Team two Gray, Freed, Bickslow, Wendy and Laki."

"Alright Brats!" Master said while smiling. "Don't think this is going to be easy!"

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much! After publishing my last chapter I got 11 reviews! Not all on chapter 9... But to me it still counts! Special thanks to WednesdaySnow for giving me 3 reviews and a new story idea :3  
I am really sorry for this chapter. Its kind off boring I think. But it's necessary for the next chapter. I have so many plans on that one O:3 I hope it will blow you away! :D**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Aye!" Happy said and picked 5 papers out of a jar. "Team one is Gajeel, Evergreen, Natsu, Juvia and Levy. That makes Team two Gray, Freed, Bickslow, Wendy and Laki."_

* * *

"Alright Brats!" Master said smiling. "Let's start the next round! Don't think this is going to be easy! Happy is going to explain the rules. This is the ultimate Fairy Test!"

"AYE! The next round is the ultimate Fairy Test." Happy began telling. "The rules aren't simple and it is a lot of teamwork. Every team can choose their members into one of the 4 categories. Every category should have a least one member of one team. The fifth member can put in all the categories as a joker. In each category you will face the other team with a mission. But this is also a race against the clock. These are the categories:

1. Sharp

2. Battle

3. Torture

4. Rapid"

"Choose wisely and get some rest. We are taking a break. Be al back in one hour!" Master said. "Don't forget to visit the gift shop!"

The people in the arena were leaving for the break and the participants were talking with their teammates. Gray was walking up to Juvia. "Juvia I…" Juvia smiled at him: "Hello Gray-sama. Juvia is sad she is not with Gray-sama in one team." Juvia blushed. _He needed to apologise now. He needed to be clear to her now! He wanted to be with her. And like this he couldn't focus on the exam._ "Juvia I…" Gray started. _Why can't I say it! _He looked down and saw the paper in his hand. "I thought maybe you wanted to keep this."

Juvia blushed. "Thank you Gray-sama" as she took the drawing of their future baby. _Ok, don't think about the baby thing. Just apologise. _"Juvia I need to.."

"Rain Women! Come here!" Gajeel yelled. "Sorry Gray-sama." Juvia said. "Juvia needs to go to her team. Good luck Gray-sama!" Gray looked disappointed. "Good luck Juvia."

Gray looked at Juvia walking over to her team. Maybe he just wasn't ready. Gray turned around and walked over to his team.

* * *

"Gajeel? Natsu? You too focus on hearing the other teams strategy." Levy started. "We don't know what missions goes with the categories so we need to think." Everybody nodded. "Torture must be hellish." Evergreen said. "Juvia can handle that. Her body is made of water!" Juvia said but Levy shacked her head. "No, It won't be that kind of physical torture. I think it will be a very hard mission."

"Then I will do it." Gajeel said. "You are all going too fast." Levy said. "we need to think about the other categories first."

Evergreen en Juvia were thinking, while Gajeel was focused on listening to the other team. "I can't hear them. I think they must be too far away." Gajeel said.

"We should just put people in the categories now and get something to eat and rest a bit." Evergreen said. "Freed would probably do the Sharp category. And we don't know it that would mean fast or smart. So Levy and I should do that one."

"Are you sure?" Juvia asked and Levy nodded in agreement. "Yes. I think Evergreen and I could stand against Freed. Rapid means fast so we should let Natsu do that one. And then Gajeel can do Torture, with he could probably handle. And that would leave Juvia with Battle. And Juvia would have the advantage in battle. Since form the others only Gray would be a problem and the change Freed would put Gray in battle would be very small." Evergreen nodded. "Freed would set Gray with Torture I think."

"Juvia won't disappoint you!" Juvia said smiling. "Alright I'm all fired up!" Natsu said. "Let's do this!"

"Shouldn't you rest a bit Natsu-san?" Juvia asked. "You just fought Mirajane-san."

* * *

_(after some time)_

"Team one. What is your decision?" Master asked. Juvia felt nervous. She didn't want to fail for her team. She knew eventually she needed to win by herself. "Juvia will do the Battle." She said. "And Natsu-san is going to do the Rapid challenge, Gajeel-kun wants to do Torture and Levy-san and Evergreen-san are doing Sharp."

Master nodded. "And team two?"

Freed looked at Gray. Gray nodded. _No turning back now._ "I will do the Sharp challenge." Freed said and Levy and Evergreen smiled at each other. "Wendy will do Rapid. Laki and Bickslow are doing Torture."

Juvia's eyes widen. Levy was shocked. _But that means…_

Gray stepped forward. "I will do the battle."

* * *

Juvia's chest felt warm. This is exactly what Gray-sama wanted. And what she wanted. This was the perfect opportunity to show him how strong she is. That way he would absolutely fall in love with her! '_I look forward fighting with you like old times'._ She blushed. _Juvia will show you everything she's got._

"Then we are going to start!" Master said. "Every round will be at the same time at a the same area. Only Rapid will be outside the arena. There will be an 30 minute limit. You cannot lose the category you have the extra member at or you will be disqualified. The team who wins the most categories will win and go on with the exam.

For the Rapid part, were Natsu and Wendy will be participating, the have to find the 6 items on their list. If you're not in the arena, with or without your items, before the 30 minute limit your team will be disqualified.

In the Battle part, Gray and Juvia will fight each other. One of them must be defeated. By the end of the battle there must be a winner or both Gray and Juvia will be out of the S-class exam.

The Sharp category will be a really fast quiz. Every wrong answered question will be punished by Erza. Once the buzzer goes off your time is up. With every question the time between the question and the buzzer won't be predictable. Evergreen and Levy are able to consult with each other. But Freed can have one wrong answer, that will count at the total score, but won't be punished. The team with the highest score will win this category.

Torture is an very hard battle. The contestants Gajeel, Laki and Bickslow, must always stay in the marked squares at the ground. They battle while avoiding random attacks from Laxus and Mirajane. The contestants can only switch squares every 5 minutes when Happy screams 'aye'

You have 2 minutes before we start."

Master walked to Mirajane and Laxus. Probably to give them some last rules on the Torture category. Juvia felt her heart beating fast. She fought with Gray-sama before when the first met. And she absolutely loved it. It was the first time the met. This should bring back so many memories.

"Rain women!" Gajeel shouted. "Keep focused on winning this battle!" Levy nodded. "I want to battle too!" Natsu wined. "I want to kick some ass!"

"Natsu-san! Your category is very important!" Juvia said. "If you fail our team will be disqualified!" Natsu smiled wide: "Then I will win this fast! And then become an S-class mage!"

"JUVIA!" Juvia turned around immediately after hearing Gray calling her. He walked to her. "Juvia! I want you to battle me fair! Give me everything you got!" Juvia's heart beaded so fast she thought it was going to explode. Not just at what he just said. But also because he was standing very close to her. "I want you to give me the best battle I ever had." Gray said and Juvia's cheeks took the collar of tomato's. There were even more red then the collar of Erza's hair. Gray smiled a little: "You promise me that?". Juvia nodded: "Yes Gray-sama!"

Juvia thought she was about to faint. But she had to stay continues to show Gray-sama her strength. And to have the best battle she could give.

* * *

They all walked to the area at the arena for their category. Natsu was all fired up and Wendy smiled at him nervously. Gajeel grinned widely and Laki and Bickslow nodded at each other. Evergreen looked at Levy who was shacking a bit but she looked very excited. When Evergreen looked at Freed she saw he was very determined to win. She couldn't help but feel nervous. But she was sure she and Levy were able to defeat Freed.

Gray looked at Juvia standing on the other side of their battlefield. He had hoped to face her in this exam. This was his excuse to be close to her. Even though he was trying to save Lucy the last time the fought together, he really enjoyed their fight. It was different than the other fights. Juvia stood there still blushing a bit. _She looks so cute. _He was feeling the urge to hold het close. _Juvia, we will be together soon._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! You would totally made my day! Since I am really sick, and its freakishly hot outside right now. It really is! And since this is the Netherlands, that's totally weird. So be nice to me and review! I would really love it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo everyone! I hope you will like my new chapter :3 I did my best really! Please let me know what you think or have some tips for me :3**

* * *

Juvia looked at Gray standing on the other side of the battlefield. Juvia couldn't help but blush a bit. _Gray-sama looked so happy. Maybe he really wanted to fight with Juvia. 'Give me everything you got!'. Juvia will!_ Juvia smiled. Today she will make Gray-sama fall in love with her!

"Ready? AYE! Let's start!" Happy yelled and a loud buzzer sound filled the arena. Juvia's heart was beating at full speed. What should she do? Gray's attacks won't hit her? But he still can freeze her and he knows that. And she didn't want to hurt him…

"Ice-Make: Lance" she heart and Gray's Ice lances were shot right through her. Juvia looked at him. _Just like their first fight. Would he remember?_ Gray stood there smiling. Juvia was shocked. _He remembered? _

"Water Slicer!" Juvia yelled and Juvia tried to make it exactly like she did that time. Gray dodges But towards the other side he did last time. _Juvia guesses he didn't remembered. Then she must fight more seriously! Juvia shouldn't give Gray-sama a single chance to freeze her. _Gray run towards her in a curve. Just in case Juvia made her water boiling hot.

* * *

"Aye!" Happy yelled trough the microphone. Gajeel moved to another square. Bickslow and Laki weren't much off a challenge, but these rules annoyed him. He blocked a few attacks and sent a dragons roar. The challenge wasn't these guys. But Laxus. He couldn't dodge his random attacks cause when he attacked at the same time the would hit him anyway.

He screamed as the lighting hit him again. He didn't attack, so he hadn't seen it coming. He had to win this! And become an S-class mage again. Then he could go on challenging missions again. And not to mention revenging Salamander for carrying Shrimp like that! He hit Laki with an Iron Dragon's Club and she fell out of the square and therefor was directly punished by Mirajane. Gajeel saw that Laki and Bickslow were already at their limits.

* * *

Wendy was running through town. She wasn't at fast as Natsu, she just hoped she made it back in time. _There are some weird things on the list. Why do I need to pick up strawberry cake in a race? _She was running as fast as she could to the bakery. The nice baker already saw her coming and handed her the cake. "Good luck Wendy!" Wendy tanked the baker and ran to her next item. She now already had Strawberry cake and a mug form the Fairy Tail café. The next item on her list was.. "Lucy's underwear?!" Wendy became nervous. _Poor Lucy. Well, I have no choice. _Wendy begin to run as fast as she can to Lucy's apartment.

* * *

10 minutes were already over and Levy had done nothing but answering questions. Evergreen had been a great help and they hadn't made a single mistake jet. But Freed hadn't either. So Levy coulnd help but feeling nervous. And the battling sound on the other sides of the arena didn't help her focus. Erza asked the next question from her card; "What is black when you get it for the first time in your hands, if you use red and white as it is?"

"Coal!" Levy yelled. She had to win this! Or else her team was going to be disqualified!

* * *

"Water Nabula!" Juvia said and two waves of water rush up and blast Gray into the air with tremendous force. Gray grinned and froze her attack.

"But its boiling." Juvia said shocked as Gray was almost at her. "Water Beam!" It hit Gray-sama. Juvia smiled. _She hit him! But.. Isn't it hurting him? Gray-sama doesn't like the heat. _"What should Juvia do?!"

Juvia was shocked. Chills crawled over her body. Two cold hands grabbed her by the hips. Gray grinned. "This time I freeze you not so very shameful, but appropriate. As you deserve." His cheeks were a little red as he remembered he touched her breast last time.

Juvia thought her heart was exploding and her body was about the meld. Gray-sama is holding her. He is touching her! Juvia never felt so hot in her life. Gray-sama was so nice! He remembered! Their last fight! And he treats her nicer than ever before! Juvia don't want to end this fight to end! She want it to be forever! Juvia is in Heaven!

Gray was a bit shocked. He touched her. By the hips. He was doubting his choice again. _At least it was not her breasts again. Focus Gray!_ And he tried to freeze her. _Wait? Why wasn't she frozen yet?_ He tried again. He let her go and looked at his almost burned hands. _She was too hot._

"Why can't I freeze you!" Gray yelled as he stepped backwards. This way he couldn't win against her! Juvia turned around to face him again and he saw her blushing. Her smile was the cutest he had ever seen. "Gray-samaaa.." Juvia said while looking at the ground. "Juvia thinks you're going to fast! Juvia isn't ready for this!" She was moving a bit nervously. As she cast the Water Lock spell.

* * *

"AYE!" Happy yelled and Bickslow jumped on another square. 20 minutes… that means 10 minutes left. This wasn't going great. Bickslow knew he had to win or else he and his team was disqualified. But Laki could barely stand and he was already at his limit. The only luck they had was that Laxus his lightning only hit Gajeel since he was made of iron. But even after all these hits from the lightning Gajeel was still a bit bored and he was just fooling around a bit. He couldn't win this. He had to at least stay on his feet till the fight was over. Maybe then he could make it to the next round.

* * *

Natsu saw Wendy running before him. How could she be beat him? He looked at the items on his list. Maybe he shouldn't have spend so much time in Lucy's underwear drawer. Well… he had to make sure he took the right one, right? He was grinning with the thought of it. He had only one item left on his list.

"Armor magazine? Who made this list?" Natsu frown. But there was no time. He had to hurry!

* * *

Gray froze the Water to free himself from the Water Lock. He ran to Juvia. Juvia blushed an ran to him too. She was smiling.

"I am going to freeze you!" Gray grinned and Juvia's blush just became redder. Juvia turned in her sierra form. "Don't make things easier for me, Juvia!" Gray said angry as he was grabbing for her body to freeze it. Her water was boiling hot. "Juvia won't, Gray-sama" She said en captured Gray in her own water body. As she made him spin around in her boiling water it made Gray dizzy. Not just the idea of being inside her, but the lack of oxygen and the heat he couldn't handle.

Juvia finally released him and he noticed he could barely stand on his feet. His legs were shaking and his body hurt. He looked at her but he could barely see her. "Look at Juvia, Gray-sama!" She said happily: "Water Nabula!" As she went on with attacking him. "Water Cyclone!" she yelled and the attack made him flew backwards. Gray tried to stand back up. She was too strong. He can't freeze her. Her water is too hot.

He looked at her. She was blushing a bit and her hair was waving in the wind. Her dress was a bit ripped and he could see a bit of her belly. He was a bit far away from her and his sight was blurry, but he could clearly see her eyes shining at the reflection off the sun. Just like the water did. "Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled. "Juvia will defeat you! Go forward! Wings of Love!" Gray looked as the attack hit him. He couldn't help but smile that Juvia had gave him the fight he wanted as he felt to the ground.

Juvia walked to him and kneeled down his unconscious body. "Did you looked at Juvia, Gray-sama? She did great, didn't she?" Juvia smiled at him and hoped somehow this fight made him realise. She looked as he begin to make sleeping noises. She blushed. _He looks so cute._ "Gray-sama, Juvia hopes you're not mad because now you can't become a S-class mage this year. Juvia did this because you asked her to. Because…" Juvia started and blushed even more. "Juvia loves you."

Her face was shocked at she saw Gray's head moved a bit. He was smiling. And Juvia couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :3 You would make me very happy! I will try to update the next chapter faster O:3 (I don't promise a thing) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! I didn't post a new chapter in a while now. :( I was so busy with working and studies and people wanting me on their birthdays. I just don't like birthdays. :O I think its because I am really socially awkward in large groups. And people ask you all these questions I don't have answers for. Well lets talk about fun things for a change. I thought maybe I have more time to do things for myself like writing. But I just cant :O I was to exciting due all the changes Mashima made in the new manga chapters. And really confused. I wonder what will happen! A friend of mine in convinced that Igneel is showing up at the new arc. But I think If Natsu finds Igneel, will there be a story left? I think that would be the end of fairy tail! o.o **

**Well, I had a little trouble writing this, so it will be short. But I finally decided that I want to do with the rest off the story! So I hope things will go easier from now on. Please bare with me this chapter! I will try to get better! I still have Dyslexia and that will be like that forever, so there will be grammar mistakes! I now it really bad! But please review! You would make me so happy!**

* * *

_last time:_

Juvia walked to him and kneeled down his unconscious body. "Did you looked at Juvia, Gray-sama? She did great, didn't she?" Juvia smiled at him and hoped somehow this fight made him realise. She looked as he begin to make sleeping noises. She blushed. _He looks so cute._ "Gray-sama, Juvia hopes you're not mad because now you can't become a S-class mage this year. Juvia did this because you asked her to. Because…" Juvia started and blushed even more. "Juvia loves you."

Her face was shocked as she saw Gray's head moved a bit. He was smiling. And Juvia couldn't be happier.

* * *

Natsu came running into the arena at full speed leaving Wendy close behind him. "I won! Hahaha!" Natsu said while laughing flames. Wendy was still panting. "Natsu-san" she started while standing with her hands on her knees for support. "The others are still busy, watch were your flames go."

He ignored her completely and kept on laughing. Wendy sweat dropped. This wasn't really her thing. Natsu was really happy. He was one step closer on being a S-class mage. He couldn't wait!

"Gajeel-kun! Give it your best!" Juvia screamed while watching from a side. She was still next to Gray. But she couldn't help but support her team-mate.

"Shut up rainwomen!" Gajeel said while giving Bickslow the last blow. "And Bickslow is down. That makes Gajeel the winner of this round!" Mirajane said happily.

"Haha! You had an easy fight Metalhead!" Natsu laughed. And Gajeel growled. "Shut up Salamander! At least I had a fight instead of doing groceries."

"What!" Natsu ran towards him. "Take that back! Fire Dragons Roar!" and he releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth towards Gajeel. Gajeel dodged. But the Dragons roar headed towards the stage Levy, Evergreen and Freed were still answering questions.

"Levy!" Gajeel screamed and Levy looked his way. But the fire hit.

Natsu shocked. This wasn't his plan.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled while punching some wood of her body. Half of the station was broken. Levy and Evergreen were down. Freed had try to dodge but failed miserably. He was trying to stand again.

* * *

Juvia giggled. According to the rules no one had won. The looked at Gray, who was still smiling while sleeping. _Juvia loves Fairy Tail!_

Master stepped on stage. Juvia thought he looked sad. He sighed and looked at Erza who was nodding. "Well… since Natsu destroyed almost half of the arena we are done. Since you cannot lose the category you have the extra member at or your team will be disqualified. Both teams are disqualified. But we will find a S-class member in this year's S-class games. So every contestant still standing come forward."

Juvia walked towards him. Gajeel, Natsu and Freed were also standing there. Master looked angrily at Natsu. "You will go to the next round. Except for Natsu." Master said angry. "WHAT!" Natsu screamed shocked. Erza nodded; "You destroyed the arena and took out contestants who you shouldn't even fight. On a mission you should only do your job and not take innocent victims."

Natsu looked like he was about to cry. "Don't be sad Natsu-san. There's always next time!" Juvia said, trying to cheer him up.

"It's your own fold Salamander!" Gajeel growled. "You shouldn't be such an empty head."

Natsu got mad again and he was fighting with Gajeel. Juvia watched them. _Maybe boys have a different way of comforting each other._ She smiled and looked at Gray slowly waking up.

"We continue tomorrow. Next round will Freed, Juvia and Gajeel fight against a mage from another guild. Don't forget to visit the gift shop!" Master said and Juvia run towards Gray. He was just trying to get up and Juvia held out her hand. Gray took it and Juvia helped him up.

"Thanks." He said. Juvia smiled. Juvia's heart was still beading fast. She hoped he wouldn't be mad at her, since he couldn't finish the exam.

* * *

Gray's muscles hurt everywhere. She had given him a good battle. He was happy. He should even had trouble fighting her when he slept better the night before. He was still feeling terrible guilty. And just looking at her made him lose focus. This was definitely a problem. This way he would be dead if he went on a mission with her. She still stood before him smiling. Her eyes were sparkling in the light of the sun.

"Juvia.." He started and he saw Juvia's face panicking. "Juvia is so sorry Gray-sama! She didn't wanted to hurt you! And now you can't continue the S-class exam! Juvia is so sorry!"

Gray grinned. She is so cute. "Thank you."

Juvia blushed. "Gray-sama…"

"Let's fight again sometimes." Gray said with a smile.

Juvia's face turned completely red. Her shocked face slowly turned into a small smile. But Gray thought she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

* * *

"So, you had fun today Rainwomen?" Gajeel grinned while putting his mug on the table. He and Juvia were still at the guild. Most guild members had left by now. But they didn't feel like leaving yet.

"Yes! Juvia was so excited!" Juvia smiled wide, "Gray-sama was like a prince today!"

Gajeel looked at her. "Well at least you got the fight him."

Juvia was surprised. "Juvia thinks that Gray-sama and her are really making progress! Tomorrow she is going to try even more!"

Gajeel frowned and stood up. "Well, just prepare yourself on losing tomorrow. Because now Salamander is out of the game I am going to win for sure!", he said while walking out of the guild. He waved his hand back.

"Good night Gajeel-kun!" Juvia smiled. Tomorrow is going to be a great day!

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! Even though its terrible :( Next chapter will be better! And longer! I will try really!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello to you there! :3 I am back from the dead! Not really dead... just haven't been writing... in a long time.  
I had a hard time writing. That's because off the lack of Gruvia lately. really after Gray short off rejected Juvia. But I am just going to ignore that. But I am back whit a lovely chapter! **

**I have tumbler now! follow me please! :3 my name is the same as on fanfiction.**

**Please review! It would really make me happy! **

* * *

_Last time:_

_Juvia was surprised. "Juvia thinks that Gray-sama and her are really making progress! Tomorrow she is going to try even more!"_

_Gajeel frowned and stood up. "Well, just prepare yourself on losing tomorrow. Because now Salamander is out of the game I am going to win for sure!", he said while walking out of the guild. He waved his hand back._

_"Good night Gajeel-kun!" Juvia smiled. Tomorrow is going to be a great day!_

* * *

Juvia was walking towards the arena were the S-class exam was going to continue. The sun was already high and Juvia noticed it was going to be a warm day. There was no cloud to be seen. Juvia smiled towards the bright blue sky. She was wearing a lavender dress. It had a bit of a low cut, but it was an over knee dress so it made Juvia feel convertible. She felt like dancing on the streets.

"Where are you smiling for?" Juvia looked and saw Gajeel walking besides her. She smiled at him. "Hello Gajeel-kun! Juvia is just looking at the beautiful sky."

"You have become crazy rainwomen." Gajeel grinned.

Juvia shook her head: "No Gajeel-kun, Juvia has become happy."

Gajeel let out a sigh. "Where Is lily?" Juvia asked. "He is with the other exceeds already at the arena." Gajeel answered. "I can't wait to kick some ass today!"

Juvia laughed. "Juvia just want to show some of her strength to Gray-sama."

"Good luck with that! I will win this exam!" Gajeel laughed and Juvia smiled. "Juvia doesn't really want to become an S-class mage. She just wants to spent more time with Gray-sama"

Gajeel looked at her. "Good luck with that then."

Juvia and Gajeel arrived at the arena. The saw Freed already standing on the battle field. The audience was cheering and the saw all their guild mates in the tribune.

"Good luck Juvia!" she heart Lucy screaming. Juvia stared at the ground. She felt guilty. Lucy was her love rival but also she was her first friend at Fairy Tail. Juvia felt bad for beating her in the first round._ And now Lucy-san cheered for her. Like it didn't matter to her. Maybe Lucy-san didn't really want to become a S-class mage ether. _

"Do your best Gajeel!" Levy yelled, and Gajeel growled. Juvia couldn't help but laugh.

"Go win this game Juvia!" Cana screamed from the audience above the cheering; "Go kick their asses!" Juvia laughed. _Juvia loves Fairy Tail!_

"Ok listen up! Welkom by the next day of the S-class exam! Today we will declare a winner and an new S-class mage!" Master started. "Today our last 3 participants will fight against a mage from a different guild! But before I will tell who the will fight against. The participants need to pick a number to decide at with order they will fight. This will also decide with mage they will fight."

Juvia looked at Gajeel and Freed. They both seemed confident and ready to fight. Juvia felt nervous. She looked at the audience again and saw her guild mates cheer. But then she saw Gray walking in and sitting down next to Levy. "Gray-sama" Juvia said softly. He smiled at her. It made Juvia blush. _Yes, Juvia need to win this for Gray-sama!_

"I pick second" Freed said while stepping forward.

"first!" Gajeel said.

Juvia smiled. "Then Juvia will go third."

* * *

Gajeel was standing at the arena. Juvia and Freed watched from a far. Juvia felt nervous. She really wanted her friend to pass. And they all didn't know what to expect yet.

And what would Gray-sama think of her battling! She watched the audience and searched for her Gray-sama. When her eyes found him he looked excited. He obvious likes watching the fight but Juvia thought he looked like he wanted to stand there instead. Juvia immediately felt bad. It was her fold that he couldn't participate anymore. Juvia shook her head. She shouldn't think like that! Gray-sama asked her to give her all that battle and she did! And Bickslow said that he liked strong women! And she had to trust her guildmates. She was going to show Gray how strong she was! Juvia smiled and her focus went back on the battlefield where her friend Gajeel was standing.

He was waiting very relaxed and tried to look at the audience without turning his head. Juvia knew he was looking for a certain someone and grinned a bit.

"The rules are simple! The S-class mage need to defeat the mage in less than 15 minutes! If the mage is still standing the mage will not pass to the next round." Master said. "The strongest mage off Blue Pegasus! Fairy Tail's S-class candidate Gajeel will fight against Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki!"

"WHAAAAAT!" Juvia looked at a shocked Erza in the audience. Gajeel also looked surprised. But it didn't take long before he went back to his normal looking indestructible look. "Geehee"

Juvia watched as Ichiya entered the arena. She didn't understand why Master asked Ichiya-san. But it seemed like Gajeel had fun. She watched as he gave and received punches. But then again. She already knew the outcome. Gajeel won glorious.

As Freed entered Juvia couldn't help but stare at her beloved Gray-sama. He seemed focused on the battle. And he was obvious enjoying himself. Juvia stared dreamily at his face. His raven hair waved a bit in the wind.

_No! Juvia shouldn't be staring like this. She shoot support her guildmates. Focus Juvia! _Juvia looked back at the battlefield. "Freed is down! He is out of the S-class exam!" was heared through the arena. She saw Bacchus standing very sweaty, he was laughing: "Haha! Being a man has thought me many things."

_How long has she been staring? _Juvia stared surprised at Freed laying on the ground. Bacchus probably trained very hard after being defeated by Elfman-san. She felt bad for Freed. But it was her time now. And she wanted Gray to notice her. To look at her. She took a deep breath and walked to the battlefield.

"The last battle of today will be Juvia Lockster fighting against Lamia Scale mage Lyon Vastia."

"WHAAAAAT!" Gray screamed from the audience. Juvia giggled at his reaction. Lyon walked to the battlefield. "Juvia-chan!" he started, "I am so glad I see you! I missed you so much since you kissed me!"

* * *

"They kissed?" Gray fell dumbfounded back in his seat. _Juvia kissed Lyon? Juvia likes Lyon? Maybe that's why she calls him –sama too. But what about us? What about our moments? _

Levy poked him in his arm. "Don't worry Gray." She said, "It was just a kiss on a cheek. I was there. Juvia just wanted to say thanks. He did saved her."

Gray growled. "It's not like I care who she decide to give kisses too."

Levy rolled her eyes.

* * *

"This is the second Ice mage she fights this S-class exam. She sure has an advantage." Phanterlily said through the microphone. "I heard Master really wanted Jura, but he was on a mission." Charle said and Happy smiled. "Aye! Let's start the battle"

"Juvia," Lyon started, "I don't want to hurt you. I will just withdraw myself and you will pass this round."

"Juvia cannot accept that." Juvia said.

"But Juvia! I don't want to hurt you." Lyon said nervous.

Juvia shacked her head. "You can't hurt Juvia. Her body is made off water."

"But Juvia…"

"Water Slicer." Juvia screamed and Lyon went off flying. "Do not underestimate Juvia! She can and will defeat you!" Lyon stood up and walked towards her. "that isn't going to defeat me." He said. "If you want to fight that's fine. But I still don't want to hurt you." He was standing in Ice make position.

"Water Lock!" She yelled and Lyon was trapped inside the water bubble. "Spin!" The water lock was spinning Lyon in fast speed. He was slammed all trough the water.

"Common Juvia! Finnish him!" Juvia heard her Gray-sama yelling from the audience.

Juvia smiled. "Gray-sama." She said softly. _He is watching Juvia! _Her heart was beating fast inside her chest. _She will show her love to Gray-sama! _

Juvia was smiling brightly as she let Lyon drop on the floor. The water smashed on the floor whit him. Lyon was coughing loudly. "WINGS OFF GRAY-SAMA LOVE!" Juvia screamed and hit Lyon very hard. The water smashed Lyon against the walls of the arena and he hit a few of Laki's artwork.

Lyon lay unconscious on the ground. "Juvia wins!" Master Makarov yelled trough the microphone. "Juvia wins against S-class mage Lyon from Lamia Scale in less than 5 minutes!"

The audience was yelling and screaming from excitement. Juvia looked at Gray, who was smiling brightly.

"Great job Rain women." Gajeel was walking to her. Juvia smiled at him. "Thank you, Gajeel-kun. Juvia is very happy."

"You knocked him down in 3 moves and all you say is you are happy?!" Gajeel laughed. "You barely had a fight!"

Juvia smiled. "JUVIA!" Juvia heard someone scream her name above the audience. A red haired women was running through the audience towards the battlefield. Juvia walked through her. "Aylin-san? Whats wrong?"

"Juvia!" The woman was panicking and had one hand on her slightly bigger belly. "They got my husband!" she screamed in tears.

* * *

**Hurray! Aylin is coming back to the story :3 See what I did there? I am going back to the beginning of the story :3**

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Its been a long time again. But I did my best on this chapter. Hopefully you will like it. It isn't that long. But I'm not that perfect! Needed to finish this qwickly and go to bed. What do you guys think off the current fairy tail chapters? I like Flare and little Gray was adorable! But it still lacks Juvia. :( Juvia needs more love!**

* * *

_Last time: _

_"JUVIA!" Juvia heard someone scream her name above the audience. A red haired women was running through the audience towards the battlefield. Juvia walked through her. "Aylin-san? Whats wrong?"_

_"Juvia!" The woman was panicking and had one hand on her slightly bigger belly. "They got my husband!" she screamed in tears._

* * *

Juvia was shocked. The book was destroyed. Aylin and her family should have been save now. She looked at Aylin, who was panicking and crying. She didn't want her to feel sad. Juvia thinks off Aylin as a kind women. Whit a sad story. She should be happily living together with her husband and she was going to have a baby soon.

"Juvia will save him.", Juvia said while grabbing her hands. "Don't worry. Juvia will go right away!"

Aylin looks at her with watery eyes. "Thank you so much Juvia! Please bring back my husband!"

Juvia turned to master Makarov. "Juvia will windrow from the exam. Gajeel-kun wins. Juvia has something she shoot do right now." Master nodded.

"Hell no Rain women! That's not how I want to win!" Gajeel said angry. "I want to kick some ass and then become S-class."

Juvia looked at him and then turn her head back to Aylin. "Do you have any clue off were they took him to?" Aylin shook her head. "I don't know, They went into the forest. But I don't know were. They only said I should give then the book. But I don't have the book! It's gone! Destroyed! But they wouldn't believe me!"

Aylin's tears started flowing again. "We will find your husband. Now stop crying." Gajeel said. Juvia looked at him surprised and Gajeel grinned. "Don't look like that. I just want to kick some ass." Juvia smiled. "Gajeel-kun!"

"Where bringing you home, and then we will get your husband back." Juvia said and Aylin nodded. Juvia and Aylin started walking fast out of the arena whit Gajeel behind them.

* * *

"Where are Gajeel and Juvia going?" Levy asked surprised while standing up from her chair. Gray saw them rushing out the arena with a woman that was clearly pregnant. Wait, he knew that woman. _That was the woman from Juvia's mission. That one from the book. Wait,.. why is she here?_

He rushed up from his seat and decided run after them. "She is not getting into danger again. Not before I tell her."

"Tell her what?" Levy asked next to him. Gray turned completely red and ran away from her leaving a wide smiling Levy behind.

* * *

"Gajeel-kun, would you be able to trace Aylins husband?" Juvia asked.

They were almost at Aylin's home. Gajeel frowned; "Where do you see me for? A dog?!" Juvia chuckled. "Of course Juvia doesn't see you like a dog."

Aylin was already out of breath when they reached the house. "Go inside, Juvia and Gajeel-kun will take care off this." Aylin nodded and lay her hands on her pregnant belly. "Please bring him home save.."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia has never seen your husband. May she see a picture of him?"

Aylin got a medallion out of her shirt. When she opened it a picture of a man with dark hair. His skin looked tanned and his eyes were dark. "So this is your husband?" Gajeel looked and Aylin nodded. "We will find him."

"Last time I saw them they went that way!" Aylin said while pointing to the woods. Juvia didn't spent any time and rushed into the wood. "He! Rainwoman! Worn me first!"

"Please be carefull!" Aylin said while looking them leave sight.

"Gajeel-kun?" Juvia said and Gajeel looked at her while running. "Before Juvia got attacked she passed a small building. It may be their hideout. Juvia isn't sure but it's worth looking."

"Then we go there first." Gajeel agreed as they kept on running to the place Juvia thought was an clue.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Gray shocked and looked behind him. Cana smiled at him and Erza was standing next to her in armor.

"What are you guys going here?" Gray asked a bit grumpy.

"Wondering why you are in such a hurry." Erza said.

Gray looked the other way and muttered. "I am going after Juvia."

Erza looked shocked and Cana smiled widely. "HAHA! Good for you Gray!" Cana almost yelled. "But Juvia left on a mission." Erza said.

Gray still didn't look at them.

Erza smiled. "Gajeel is with her. She will be fine."

"It's probably the same ones that attacked her before. Then there is a lightning mage who got her in one attack. Gajeel won't be in favour also." Gray muttered softly.

"That's true." Erza said. "Then we will go with you!"

Gray looked shocked. "Noo! I can do this alone!"

"We're still going" Erza said and Cana nodded.

Gray sighned. "Fine, but we can't be seen by her." Erza and Cana looked surprised. Gray looked at them. "Please?" They nodded as they left following them.

* * *

"This is the place Gajeel-kun." Juvia said. They were at a small building in de middle of the woods. There was no road around it. "Looks like a bad guys home." Gajeel said, "Seems nice."

Juvia giggled. "Juvia thinks we need to focus." She said while sneak toward the house. she was almost silent. While looking into the window she saw nobody inside.

"There's nobody." She said and she heard a loud crash. "GAJEEL-KUN?"

"Nope nobody here." Said Gajeel who just slammed in the door.

"Wa-Why did you do that?" Juvia yelled at him and Gajeel looked up. "Now we can look from clues inside."

* * *

**I really hoped you liked it! Please Review! Till next time!**


End file.
